Dear Heart
by redlollypoplips
Summary: A Regina/ Robin fiction set after the season 3 finale. Robin is back with Marian but struggles with his feelings for Regina. Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.
1. Of a broken heart

**Dear Heart**

_**Chapter 1: Of a Broken Heart**_

* * *

Opening her large front door Regina Mills found herself face to face with Robin Hood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes wide.

She was completely unprepared for this. She hadn't counted on seeing him so soon.

Regina checked her wrist watch. "You should have phoned first. It's late," she said, somewhat irritated.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to see you." His tone sincere, his eyes filled with a mixture of regret and need.

She attempted a lighthearted smile. "No. That's fine."

Robin leaned against the railing of the white porch, feeling the need to give her some space. As he did so he saw her relax a little in response. Regina, the beautiful queen, wore a silk cream blouse and a black pencil skirt showing of her lovely curves. Her red-painted lips gleamed, dazzling him. If things had been different he would have pinned her up against the wall and kissed her.

Regina peered down both sides of the street, checking if anyone was there. "Does anyone know you're here?" By _anyone_ she meant Marian but she didn't have the courage to actually say her name.

"No," he said looking away for a second or two.

His brown hair was ruffled from the wind and his eyes glowed like shining stars as the light of the full moon shone over him. _He looked so handsome._ His face, gentle and kind as always. She liked that he had showed up, she had to admit. Selfishly, she wished that things had stayed the same. That he hadn't left her.

Robin noticed the puffiness around her eyes, her red cheeks and knew she had been crying. "Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You're not Regina. Please, let me come in. We need to talk."

Regina sighed, stepping out onto the porch. Doing so, she saw how the street lights flickered against the black night's sky. The street was deserted and all that could be heard was an owl calling out in the distance. She liked the silence. _But liked his voice better._

She pursed her lips together. "Talk about what?"

"About..." he paused, searching for the right words. "About where we go from here."

"Well...we don't," she said, her eyes sad.

He ran his hands through his now dark brown hair. "_So that's it?_ You don't want talk about what happened? _About us?_"

No she didn't want that to be _it_. That was the last thing she wanted. But that wasn't her choice to make.

She felt hot tears prickle behind her eyes. "There never was an _us_," she blurted out.

She hadn't meant it, but she felt miserable. Robin was now back with Marian – with his family and she was left confused, hurt and alone. And a part of her wanted to inflict some of that pain onto him.

Her words felt like a dagger to the heart. "That's not fair Regina."

The cold night's air cut through her thin snow flake skin._"Life isn't fair,"_ she said, shaking her head.

His stare grew wide, intense. "Don't you think I know that?" He said, hurt and upset. "I lay awake night after night Regina. I lay awake – next to my _wife_," he paused covering his face with his hands in shame, before locking his eyes with hers._ "And all I can do is think about you."_

And in that very moment she wanted to throw her arms around him. She wanted to feel his warm embrace and the soft touch of his lips glide across hers. But she knew that that was impossible now. Wasn't it? She didn't seem to know anything for sure anymore. She didn't even recognize herself some days – was she the "Evil Queen" or Regina?

Feeling uncomfortable and confused she shifted her gaze, fidgeting with the tassels on her scarf. "You really shouldn't be here."

But he ignored her. _"Regina,"_ he breathed out.

She adored the sound of her name on his lips. After Daniel, Regina didn't know whether she could ever love again. But when she saw the way he looked at her, how he made her feel she gave herself to him freely. She thought they would have a lifetime together but never had she been so wrong. The minute she saw Marion and him together she knew that it was all over and she felt as if someone had cut open her chest and ripped out her heart. Regina had never felt so intensely before, not even with Daniel. The love she felt for Robin was a passionate, all consuming love. And that made the pain harder to bear; _almost intolerable._

She couldn't stand being so close to him and not being _with him. _It was too hard.

Regina felt tears slide down her face._"I'm sorry," _she paused, her lower lip trembling, _"please go,"_ her voice low, almost a whisper.

"No," he said softly.

_"Please...please,"_ she begged looking into his kind eyes. But her actions betrayed her and she reached out and covered his hand with hers.

The blood rushed and pulsated through his veins as he laced his fingers with hers. And in that moment he saw the need in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt and sadness. She had entrusted him with so much and he had just left. He had convinced himself that he had done the right thing– Marian was his wife and he loved her.

But - he was _in love_ with Regina.

"Please don't cry," he said softly. Taking a step closer he brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed her warm cheek. Her skin was so smooth, like silk.

Regina's heart quickened with the sudden onset of his soft touch. It felt wonderful. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his hands.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I don't want you to be unhappy Regina."

She sniffled, her heart beating now hard against her chest. "But I am," she told him honestly.

"Please," he said, his eyes pleading with hers. "Please. Don't be. Because I don't think I could bear it." He tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

She looked into his eyes, searching, wondering if he felt the same way; if the overwhelming feeling she had for him was as true for him as it was for her.

She shook her head from side to side. "I just can't be anything else right now. _It..._" she broke off her voice cracking. Regina placed her hands on his chest, feeling his breathing rise. _"It hurts too much," _she confessed.

Robin put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. And he felt Regina completely let go as she sobbed uncontrollably into the crook of his neck.

He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Regina," _he whispered.

_This was one of the saddest days of her life._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 2 – Playing with Fire**

* * *

Regina's tears ran hot against his neck and down his shoulder, her breathing heavy, her body shaking in grief. Tightened her grip around him, her hands grabbed and scrunched the thin material of his black polo. Feeling her velvet lips skim at the hollow of his neck as she cried, he wanted to run his hands down her sides and slide his mouth over hers.

He prayed that she could be his. He wished he could take all her pain away.

Robin ran his hand through the thick strands of her raven hair. "It's OK, let it out. I'm here. I'll _always_ be here."

Caressing the side of her rosy cheek with his own, he caught a hint of Regina's intoxicating perfume. The round smell of gardenias and musk further provoking his desire to have her. Her crying had now subsided and nothing could be heard but her quiet breathing against his ear, echoing. The soft yet sudden slide of Regina's cold hand underneath his shirt and up his warm back made him open his eyes wide. As she pressed her burning lips to his ears, his breathing accelerated.

"You're wonderful. Thank you," she whispered, her voice throaty, sensual.

And he _felt_ wonderful too, she thought, as her mind began to wonder, turning fast like a spinning wheel. The invisible hands of the wind wrapped around them, warming their bodies, allowing them to relax into one another. Feeling her tight body press into his seeking comfort, Robin responded by placing one hand on the small of her back and the other through her thick, lustrous hair which had turned into a fiery red under the full light of the moon. It would be the easiest thing in the world to close the gap between them, kissing her soft and hard. As she placed her hand on his chest, he closed his hand around her wrist, feeling her pulse accelerate, her heart beating underneath the silk of her shirt. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did.

It would be once. It would be there secret- in a world of their own.

She lusted for him more than anything in this world and at that moment everything could collapse, everything could break because as long as she was dancing in his arms, nothing else mattered.

"Let's go inside," she whispered.

"Yes, yes, lets," he said in a sing-song, his head still buried in the crook of her neck.

She broke away from him just enough to unlock the door, feeling his hot breath on the side of her cheek, making her chest heave in anticipation, her desire growing.

With a slight creek, the large wooden door closed behind them. He spun her around to face him and their eyes locked. She swore her breathing could be heard from miles away as he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her up against the cold, hard wall, kissing her lush lips, taking her upper lip before tasting her lower lip. Cupping her chin, he turned her head to the side and drew a burning line of kisses along her smooth neck. Regina's eyes opened wide, her mouth parted and dry as she felt him nibble and suck at the hollow of her neck, his hand still warm against her burning cheek. Placing one hand on the rough edges of the console table and the other above her head she wrapped her leg around his hips, dragging her leg up and down, eliciting a moan from his parted mouth, making her pull him closer into her warm body. Dragging her red painted finger nails along his back she felt him press into her, his hands stroking her thighs, cupping her round bottom.

He'd never felt this way before. She made him feel like no one else had. And when he was with her it was as if he couldn't think straight. She made him feel alive. He was completely and utterly addicted to her.

"You make me crazy. I want you," he hissed, his mind clouded with an overwhelming fever for her.

As he was about to unclasp her black garter belt, he felt her hands on his shoulders, her face red as a single tear ran down her cheeks.

"Regina. What's the matter?" He asked coming up to face her, his face concerned as he looked into her vibrant eyes.

"I want you," she sucked in a breath of air before continuing, "_-all of you_. I don't want to have to share you with anyone."

"I know," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "It's difficult. I'm married."

She pulled away from him, frustrated. "You don't have to be," her voice serious, a flash of darkness in her eyes.

He took her by the arm, making her gasp in surprise by his passion. "I want to be with you every minute of the day." He traced his index finger along her jaw line. "You're magnificent. But I have a wife, a son – responsibilities."

She looked at him straight in the eyes, their ocean blue consuming her. "It's your choice Robin." And with that she tugged her arm back and walked down her hallway, leaving him wanting.


	3. Soul Mates

**Chapter 3: Soul Mates**

* * *

Regina walked through the green woods, the leaves crunching beneath her feet, her head in the dark blue clouds as she thought of _him._ She knew he would now be on the very edge of the forest, starting his journey and would meet her at their secret place. With the anxiety building up inside of her she quickened her pace, the grass thickening, the soil still wet from the heavy rain that evening.

Large, black crows swooped above her head, the wind slapping and cutting through her skin, madly whispering the names of those lost souls that still sought vengeance on her – on the_ Evil Queen_. With her eyes moist and stinging she bowed her head, tugging her coat tighter around her frame, murmuring in a low hushed voice to be left alone _in all her wretchedness._ It was in times like these that she remembered helping a young Snow White and then in disguise asking, from the bottom of her heart, for her forgiveness. She had wanted her family back. But it had been all too late.

But now things were different. She still believed there was a glimmer of hope for her yet. She had to believe it – _otherwise this would be the end. _

She pleaded with _them_, even praying, but the voices only became louder as the tortured souls picked at her brain, stealing her secrets – her wickedness and kindness, youthful dreams and hopes; _the woman she once was_.

Turning her head she saw a crayon green snake hissing its way up an old log, its deadly yellow eyes staring at her dead straight, venom and blood spilling everywhere as it fed on whole bugs, making Regina shudder to her core, her throat thick with fear. As the fog settled on the dark green forest, it was harder to make out the path. And with the drawn out screams of the wind, tree branches like hands scraped her skin, curling around her neck, grabbing at her full raven strands. Blood on her neck seeped out through ripped skin, dripping slowly then quickly down her shoulder. Regina started to run, her heart pounding relentlessly as broad, twisted green vines preyed on her, magically growing longer and longer, reaching out towards her ankles.

Covering her mouth, she cried out into the night; her screams muffled and unheard.

With her head spinning, shadows in her eyes, she saw a beautiful emerald light illuminate itself around her. As she continued to run, her entire frame radiated, her eyes now open wide in both amazement and confusion as the woods stopped their attack, recoiling its claws as if in a deep, torturous pain. And just as the light had come, it had disappeared into thin air.

Reaching the clearing where her father's tomb was she felt a wave of relief to be out of the dark woods. Feeling her head spin, her eyes all a blur she lowered her head, her hands palmed over her knees supporting her weight.

The wind had been silenced; the trees asleep.

Breathing heavily into the cold air, her breath visible and slowly vaporizing into the blanket of stars above, she heard Robin sprinting through the woods, branches snapping underneath his boots.

"_Regina! Regina!_ Are you hurt my dear?" His voice panic-stricken and rushed through the strong winds.

Turning her head she saw him entering the clearing, his face anxious, his eyes a haze of sky blue, deeply concerned as they traced over her figure making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Regina, no one's here. Let me look at you," he held out his hand, pleading. _"Let me hold you my darling."_

How did he know that she had been in danger, she wondered. He was too far away to have seen anything. Was she so transparent? But she didn't have the energy to ask.

"I'm fine. Please don't come any closer. I don't want _him _to suspect any more than he already does," she said quietly, her voice nervous.

The thick light of the full moon danced sleepily over them, their figures ghostly shadows over the forest floor. Fatigued and scared she stretched her hand over the curve of her neck, wishing it was his hand there. Pulling her hand away she wondered why it felt so cold and wet. It hadn't been raining she thought in her state of confusion. But looking down she was confronted with the reality. Bright red marks of blood stretched over her palms, covering the very tips of her long fingers. Licking her dry lips, she quickly hid her hand behind her back, not wanting to worry him.

He knew that he needed to take her word for it. "Assure me," he protested.

"_Yes..."_ she replied, softly, the blood becoming thick and sticky in her clenched hand.

But his eyes still met with hers, disbelief in the soft creases of his face.

"_Really_, everything's fine." She could feel the back of her neck stinging and her arms bruised but she made every effort to smile sweetly at him, feeling glad to see him relax a little at this reassurance.

"Now go back and wait," she breathed out, her eyes darting from side to side, wary as to whether anyone else had followed them there.

_"Then come to me," _she mouthed.

And with that she watched on as he turned around and walked back into the forest, his head hanging low – disappearing into the mist.

And even at that very moment, in her fragile state, she wanted to feel his body pressing up against hers as he lay her down on the soft, ticklish grass. To have his lips gliding over hers and to hear the beat of their hearts dancing to a rhythm of their own.

Robin was infuriated that he couldn't go to her, but at the same time knew that she was right. Regina had a hunch that Rumpelstiltskin had been plotting against them. He wanted to hurt Regina; make her sadness and misery last a lifetime. Some weeks ago Robin had been trekking in the woods when he came upon a white owl. The bird alighted on his shoulder, a small scroll tied to its legs.

_Dear Heart –_

_Gold knows something. He is capable of everything and anything._

_We need to be more discrete. _

_Be careful my darling. _

_PS: Burn after reading._

_Regina X._

He hadn't destroyed the note. It was truly selfish he knew, but everything of hers was precious to him.

Robin had been glad to have been able to protect her tonight.

* * *

_Once upon a time _in the Enchanted Forest, the blue fairy had given him a silver ball chain necklace with a sword pendant and a small bright red heart on the top of its handle. As if cursed, his eyes had been transfixed on the heart which gleamed brightly before his eyes. Pressing her rosy lips to his ear, her webbed wings fluttering, the fairy had whispered that the sword was enchanted with pixie dust and he needed to keep it safe and close to his heart. Telling him that he would come to need it when he found _his true love; his soul mate _and that the pixie dust would only work to help protect that one person. Robin had placed the chain around his neck and it had been with him ever since. But it had never worked, not even on his Marian- not until now that is.

He had never used magic before and the experience was one that he would never forget.

He had only been a short distance from the edge of the forest when he had felt, deep down in his heart, that something wasn't right. The bones of his rib cage tightened around his heavy heart, making him clutch at his chest as a flash of green light appeared before his eyes. And as if a dream he saw an image of Regina walking through the woods, the branches and vines trying to grab everywhere at her body. Her eyes pitch black and filled with fear. Voices through the howling wind, screeching such cruel and undeserving things.

Things that would make you wake up in a sweat in the dead heat of the night.

Wrapping both hands tightly over the sword, he felt his heart begin to accelerate at an alarming rate, each second increasing, his ears ringing. Feeling the blood pump rapidly from his center to his fingertips, red columns of piercing light emanated from the sword's heart. And through his mind's eye he saw himself running towards her, cradling her in his arms, telling her that nothing would ever happen to her. And Regina looked at him, her eyes wide and loving – _both their hearts one_. It was then he felt a powerful current of energy sweep over his body, so strong that his body jolted forward, a green light prickling at his eyelids over his shut eyes.

_They were true soul mates._


	4. Bleeding Through

**Chapter 4: Bleeding Through**

* * *

The thick overgrown grass swished and curled around her feet and up her legs as she reached the large stone door. Entering Regina pushed the heavy tomb to the side to reveal a spiral stair case. Placing her hands over the tomb she closed her eyes, energy running through her veins. A flash of white light flashed over the tomb securing it in place. The spell would last for some minutes. She knew he would come soon. Exhaling out, she walked down the stairs, the old steps creaking beneath her heels. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell she waved a hand over an antique Victorian mirror which hung on the back wall, revealing a door. Pushing it open she walked into a secret room where she and Robin had been secretly meeting.

She took off her coat and sat down on the nearest chair, exhaustion setting in. Rolling up the sleeves of her black silk shirt she saw cuts, wide with blood, running down the curve of her arm. Somewhere in between feeling tired and in shock at the events which had preceded, she found herself staring mindlessly at the blood dripping onto the glass dining table, her eyes fixed. After some seconds she could no longer see the blood but only _faces_. The faces of all the people that she had hurt; the poor, innocent souls that were to spend all of eternity in pain and sadness. Her fingers now grew numb, as if pins and needles were stuck in them, the feeling spreading throughout her entire hands.

Her revenge on Snow White had lead her down a path of total destruction, blinding her to the reality. The coldness from the room stuck to her clothes, making them feel now almost damp and her eyes dry. She knew that Snow White- _'sweet Snow'_ as she used to call her back when the world still made some sense, was not to blame. The child was only trying to help her; more than anyone had ever done for her. It had been her mother, Cora who had plunged her hand into Daniel's chest, ripping out his heart before crushing it into stone dust.

A single tear escaped her eye, its saltiness stinging her eye as she relived the horror. But, she had been too weak – even scared to stand up to her mother. And someone had to get the blame. She felt her heart twist in her chest as she remembered everything she had put that poor girl through. Snow had never had a mother and she could have been that person for her. It's all Snow had ever wanted. It's all _she_ had ever hoped for. But instead it had turned into a very very sad tale- for everyone. And it was all her fault.

Blinking twice, she found herself looking at a pool of dark red blood on the transparent table. The liquid curling dry at its edges, like the skin of a rotten red apple. Sucking in a cold breath of air, her hand threaded the air above her wrist, the bright blood covering her protruding blue veins. And after a second or two she was healed all over.

Back in the forest she could have defended herself from the evils that lurked but she didn't because she felt she had deserved it – _deserved all of it_. But she had been glad of whoever had helped her; thankful for their kindness. She couldn't think of one person who would wish her well. Except for Robin Hood. The man she loved with every fiber in her body but who she couldn't be with. Sighing, she thought of the green light she had seen. The magic had appeared to be pixie dust and so perhaps it had been the blue fairy, she thought.

In her attempt not to use magic, she dabbed a little warm water onto an old cloth and wiped the table clean of the blood. The cloth was so stained that she had to put it in the bin. Sitting back down again, she nervously patted down her pencil skirt, removing its fine wrinkles. Tapping her manicured nails on the glass table she looked around the room, taking it in. She had grown to like it there. It had become there place away from prying eyes. The wall paper with its tree line, the magnificent black star in the center of the white marbled floor made her feel like she was back in her world; the Enchanted Forest.

It had been some weeks since the last time they'd spoken- well properly anyway. Of course they would pass each other in the street or at Granny's. Every now and then exchanging courteous pleasantries. But when she saw him with Marian and Roland – like a proper family her heart would sink, the pain heavy on her chest.

_Because the reality was too much for her._

As the big clock striked midnight she heard the wolf with the blood red eye howl against the moon, into the night and then _there he was_. His reflection made the mirror glow with magic, the crystals on its frame shooting white columns of light outwards and around her body. Smiling she waved her hand and the wall opened with a small click. His hair was ruffled from the fierce winds, his face pale but his eyes alive, licking with lust and need.

_And for just one moment out of an entire lifetime they forgot everything, but remembered the things that mattered._

_They forgot the choices that had to make, the darkness that had stained Regina's heart and things past, present and future._

_They remembered their true selves; Regina was the Miller's daughter, who had a heart of gold and Robin, a hero among his people._

_And all they felt was the pure waters of the love that they harbored for one another._

Regina threw her arms around him and kissed his ice cold lips.

They kissed feverishly as if this was the beginning of a great romance or indeed – _the end_. He ran his fingers through the thick raven strands of her hair and down her delicate back, underneath her blouse, scrunching it up in his hand. Pulling her closer into his body she felt the heat from his abs transpire to her belly, his toned upper body pressing lightly on her heaving chest, making her come completely undone. Pinning her up against the cold stone wall he pressed his body into her, making her gasp against his ear, the sound sweetly satisfying him. Cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger he tilted her face upwards, licking and sucking at the hollow of her neck, making her numb with pure pleasure. He felt her heart pumping through her top like the pounding of hail during a stormy winter's night, her eyes as wide as two rainbow swirl lolly pops staring blindly at the stark white ceiling.

Feeling the gentle touch of his lips prickling at her collar bone, she brought her lips to his ears. "I have never felt this way before. I don't even know what I feel anymore. But I know I need you," her voice throaty.

Locking his eyes with hers, he took her lips slowly and delicately, tasting them as if for the first time and her head spun in circles making her dizzy like she was in a part of wonderland that had yet to be discovered.

_Because it felt like a bright paradise._

"I will forever be with you my darling. Forever protect you," came his soft voice, his eyes sad with joy.

Placing his hands around her shoulders he stopped, making her look at him, her eyes wide with confusion. "Regina, wait," his eyes concerned. "Back in the forest -were you hurt?" He asked, checking her hands and arms, looking at her face.

"Go sit on the sofa. You must rest."

She squeezed his hands, smiling, still feeling the tingle of his lips on hers. "No really, I'm fine." But she went to sit down anyway, feeling happy that he cared so much for her.

"Just rest for a second dear," he breathed, his eyes never leaving hers as he rushed to her side, sitting by her side.

"How did you know that I was in danger or what happened? You were too far away to have seen or even heard anything."

Placing his hands on her forearms he felt how cold she was. "Sweetheart, you're freezing," he said, rubbing her arm before going over to light a fire.

It was a beautiful polar white marble fireplace, a large black clock on the mantel piece. Its ticking sounding loud to his ears which were sensitive to time. There weren't enough minutes in the day to be with _her._

Striking the match against the heel of his worn boot, he threw it onto the logs. Red and orange flames burst into the air, as the wood crackled and popped.

Throwing another couple of logs in he looked over his shoulder. "You should be warm in no time," he said to Regina, who was watching the fire spread, flecks of bright orange dancing in her black eyes.

It hurt him to see her in so much pain. All he could do was to help and comfort her. He hoped it was enough; hoped _he _was enough.

Sitting back down by her side he took her hands in his, trying to warm her, she smiled grateful for the soothing heat that entered her fingers and moved up to her heart. She was thankful for him.

"So how did you know?"

_"Well..."_ He felt he shouldn't tell her about his knew found powers because he didn't want her falling back into her old ways. Magic needed to be used with care and Regina's specialty was the dark arts.

He felt her hands tense up slightly. _"Yes...?"_

"I didn't," he lied. A white lie. "You looked scared when I reached the clearing."

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him doubtfully. "_Right_." She knew something was up. She knew him. But she also loved him with her whole heart and knew that he would have a good reason for not telling her the whole story.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, concern spreading across his face.

Regina felt a sickness drip down her throat as she began to speak, remembering the horrors she had heard. "The woods seemed to come alive. They wanted me. _Wanted to take my secrets_," a light of darkness passed through her fiery eyes, her haunted soul.

He reached out and took her hand squeezing it tenderly, his heart pouring out for her.

She went on -"The forest was cursed. Someone's trying see where I was going, what I was doing" she bit down on her lower lip. "I now know that this is defiantly Rumple's doing."

"Yes. He's the most likely candidate."

She raised her eyebrows in response.

"Well there are a few people who..."

_"Hate me?"_ she finished, her face growing tired.

"Hate's too strong a word. I was going to say – _there are a few people who don't know you as I do. _And nor do I want them doing so..." he said smiling sweetly.

He stroked her thigh gently over the thin material of her skirt, seeing her suck in a breath.

"Truthfully, I liked that you sent me a note the other day. I love everything from you," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "But, I was also sad that it meant we couldn't see one another for some time."

Their eyes swam together in some kind of heaven, the black and blue colliding like a winter's sky.

"I thought of you every day," he said, his voice sugar coated.

"I thought of you every _minute," _she breathed out into the heat filled air, the fire roaring.

"Oh my darling," he took her hand in his, placing it over his heart.

Suddenly he heard a thump above them. His eyes darted up, his hand smacked down on her leg. "What was that?" he asked in a low whisper.

She smiled. "_Nothing, nothing._ It's...wolf season."

He put his hand to his forehead. "Oh yes, yes of course. How foolish of me."

"No, not foolish. _Sweet_," she responded covering his hand with hers.

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

"I think not. The curse he placed over the forest was stopped at the right time."

"How do you mean?"

He knew what she meant. And even though his reasons were genuine he felt bad, almost guilty for not telling her everything. About what he had done.

She waved her hands up in the air. "A protectionist spell saved me and stopped it. The blue fairy I think."

Robin scratched the stubble on his chin. "I see."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why do you think he's doing this? What does he have against you now?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her hands. "Honestly, I don't know. Me and Rumple go back a long time," she paused for some seconds, musing before continuing. "You know," she said waving her index finger at him. "He did know my mother, Cora very well- _very well indeed_. Apparently that had a very _interesting _history."

"Romantic you mean?" his face surprised.

"Yes. I have a feeling that it even might have been... _love."_

"I would not have imagined that."

"I know," she agreed with him.

"And perhaps, because he didn't get his _happy ending _he doesn't want me getting mine either."

"Maybe. Yes, it could be that."

"But what about Belle?"

"She found out about how he tricked her. Found out about Zelena's death."

"Oh, right."

He fingered the corner of his eye. "If he finds out anything he'll probably tell Marian."

She curled her hand around his bicep. "Remember who we're dealing with here – he isn't called the _Dark One _for nothing. I think he would do something one hundred times worst," she advised.

"Perhaps," he nodded. "But, he knows how much I love my son and that I would never do anything to hurt him. So maybe gossip of our affair would be enough."

Her eyes widened at his remark and she retreated from him slightly, putting some space between them. Did he mean that he would always be with Marian?

"But enough of that. So how did you know I would follow you tonight?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "We always meet here."

"Yes but tonight wasn't planned..."

"I know _all_ dear," she said, wit and charm oozing out of her.

"Yes. But how?" he pressed.

"_Whispers_."

His eyes narrowed, his crow-feet more pronounced. _"Dark magic?"_

She rolled her eyes, exhaling. "Alright," she threw her hands up in the air, defeated. "_Yes_."

"Regina. You must be careful," he warned.

"I had to know if you were coming. I needed to-" her eyes became moist all of a sudden._"To see you. These last few days have been...difficult."_

He knelt down in front of her, his arms tenderly around her calves. "Regina, you said-"

But she broke him off "-yes I know what I said," she snapped.

Carefully he took off one of her black patent heels. "You want me to choose but you still want to see me?" he asked before removing the shoe from the other foot.

The warm touch of his hand on her skin was making her whole body shiver in pleasure. "I've missed you."

His hands ran up and down her calves, massaging them. "Regina, can't all that dark magic you use show you that I have no choice to make?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, the pressure of his touch making her lustful. "I'm not-" she stopped to correct herself, "_I'm trying_ not to use dark magic. Only when it's needed."

"You shouldn't use it at all," he mumbled.

She looked down at him. "And what's your point? What do you mean you don't have a choice to make?"

His hands now drifted further north, stroking her thighs. _"It's always been you Regina."_

Feeling the gentle stroke of his hands she rolled her head backwards, closing her eyes. And for a split second she felt at peace, the tune of his words enchanting her world.


End file.
